Wrong Turn
by coockie8
Summary: I know he's my brother and I know this is wrong... But I can't help it... I'm in love with my brother. Wrong Turn AU. Our fav hillbillies aren't mutated. Sawtooth/Three Finger. Incest (Some things just don't change).
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new story; this is a Wrong Turn AU (Alternate Universe) which takes place if Sawtooth, One Eye and Three Finger weren't homicidal inbred cannibalistic crazies.**

Prologue

I shuffled awkwardly as I headed back home from school; today had been my first day of the 6th grade for me. It hadn't gone well; like I knew it wouldn't, I was supposed to wait at the school for my brothers to come pick me up, but they were over 4 hours late now, so I was going home on my own. I flinched when something hard hit my back; I turned and watched Billy, Angie and Thomas start riding away on their bikes

"See you later, Three Finger!"

Billy yelled as they road off. I frowned and began walking back towards my home again, I opened the screen door then opened my door and walked inside

"Alex, Justin, you guys home? You forgot me at the school again!"

I called. I heard a crash then mamma came running out of her room and she wrapped her skinny arms around me

"Welcome home baby,"

She greeted happily. I smiled and hugged her back

"Hi mamma,"

I greeted. Alex and Justin came out of the room after her

"Hey Sethy-boy, welcome home,"

Alex panted. Mamma turned to look at him

"Alexavier Hilliker, did you forget your brother at the school again!?"

She snapped. Alex flinched and awkwardly scratched the back of his head

"I've been so distracted….. Mamma, you're sick; will you let us take you to the hospital?"

He practically whimpered. She shook her head

"No way, we can't afford that,"

She giggled.

"Granddad said he'd pay for it,"

Justin reasoned. Mamma shook her head

"I gotta take care of you boys,"

She sighed. Alex punched the wall

"God dammit woman, you can't even take care of your fuckin' self!"

Alex yelled. I flinched and looked up at my brother, he sighed

"I'm sorry Seth,"

He quickly apologized. I swallowed thickly and looked up as mamma went quiet

"I don't care if you want it or not, you need help; I am sending you to a damn hospital. I can take care of them and myself, we'll be fine; you need help,"

Alex tried to sound calm, but I knew it was only for my sake. Mamma sniffled and wiped her eyes

"I gotta take care of my boys,"

She whimpered. Alex walked up to her and put his hand on her skinny shoulder

"No you don't; I will take care of them,"

He assured. Mamma broke down sobbing

"Baby, you're only 13; you can't take care of your brothers alone,"

She wailed. Alex smiled

"Granddad will come and see how I'm doing; we'll technically be under his guardianship, I promise, we'll be fine,"

He assured. She shook her head

"No, please, I don't want this; I don't want you to be….. I don't want you to have to do this yet, you're not ready yet!"

She cried. Justin walked back in

"I called them; they'll be here to pick her up soon,"

He mumbled. Mamma screeched

"No, I ain't leavin'!"

She screamed. I flinched and felt my eyes sting, Justin walked over to me and grabbed my arm

"Come on, baby brother; let's go to your room,"

He offered. I clung to him as he led me to my room; he sat me down on my bed and knelt in front of me

"It's gonna be okay, Seth,"

He assured. I flinched as I heard glasses breaking and shouting, I jumped visibly when I heard Alex shout. The front door slammed open as Alex ran into our shared room; holding his hand to his mouth.

"They're here, they're takin' mamma away, but don't worry boys; I'll take good care of you,"

He assured while pulling his hand away from his mouth; blood was pouring from an open wound on his face. He spat some blood into the corner and wrapped his arms around Justin and I

"I'm gonna protect you guys, nothing's gonna hurt you; not on my watch,"

He assured while nestling a bloody kiss into my hair. I sniffled and nuzzled his chest; first daddy leaves and now mamma's sick. I sobbed heavily into my big brothers chest; I was so scared. He ran his fingers through my hair

"Don't worry, little brother, I'm here,"

Alex assured. I looked up at him

"You're lip is bleedin'"

I whimpered. Alex nodded

"I know,"

He paused to grab my right hand and gently touch the scar on Justin's left eye

"Now I match,"


	2. 3 Years Later

**We get to learn some things about our Sethy boy and his brothers.**

Chapter 1: 3 years later

First day of my last year in junior high school, and like every first day it had been hell. It was the last class of the day and Billy kept flicking the back of my head, the bullyin' had only gotten worse as I grew older, but didn't get much bigger. I had only grown about 3 inches since 6th grade and 'cause we didn't have much money we weren't eatin' much so I had lost some weight. I wore baggy clothes to hide how skinny I was, but it didn't help much for my height. Billy leaned forward and pulled my hair; I kept my head still and tried to ignore the pain. There was a guest speaker in today talking to us about somethin'; I wasn't really listening. I yawned and leaned forward and rested my head in my arms, Billy grumbled to himself

"Oi, Three Finger, get the fuck up, you lazy faggot,"

He hissed. I sat up and turned to glare at him

"Shut your mouth or I'll tell my brother,"

I growled. Billy's face fell to horror and he looked down at his desk, I smirked and looked back at the front. Alex was a sophomore in high school, but because of his looks his popularity almost rivaled the schools star quarter back, so everyone was kinda afraid of what he could do to their reputation. The bell rang and I sprang from my seat and bolted out the door; I just wanted to get home. I ran down the street in the direction of my home and bolted through the door when I arrived

"Alex, Justin!? I'm home!"

I called. I could hear the loud heavy metal music comin' from Justin's room, so I knew he was home, knowing him he'd probably skipped again. Justin skipped school a lot, Alex never said anything 'cause he was always so busy, whether it was with school, in the fields, in the mines on the weekends or on construction when they had projects. I heard the front door open and whipped around to see Alex walk in

"Hey Sethy-Boy…. How was school?"

He yawned while patting my head and pulling his open button down off. I giggled and followed after him as walked into the living room

"Borin', where are ya workin' tonight?"

I asked. Alex flopped down in the armchair and patted his knee, I flopped down in his lap and looked up at him

"I gotta work in the fields today,"

He sighed while rubbing his eyes. I rested my head on his shoulder then flinched when Justin's music got louder. Alex tapped my leg and I stood as he did, I followed him to Justin's room and he knocked

"Justin, could you turn it down; I got a wicked headache!"

He called. The music shut off and Justin's door opened

"Sorry,"

He grumbled as he passed Alex. Alex grabbed his right forearm and twisted it

"What the hell is that on your arm?"

He sounded baffled. I went on my tip toes to look over Alex's arm, my eyes widened; Justin had a tattoo on his arm. I smiled

"I think it's nice,"

I complimented. Justin yanked his arm away from Alex and ruffled my hair

"Ya see, Sethy likes it,"

He motioned towards me. Alex shook his head

"It's not that I don't like it; frankly, I don't think you coulda got a better one, I just wish you'd asked for my permission first,"

He sighed. Justin snarled

"You ain't my dad; I don't gotta ask you for anything!"

He snapped. Alex slammed his fist through the dry wall next to him; I flinched and bit my lip

"I do not have the time or patience to deal with your crap anymore; at first I could take it, but I can't now, will you please just cooperate with me,"

Alex's voice cracked around the end. Justin bit his lip and looked to the floor

"What… You want me to get it removed?"

He mumbled. Alex pulled his fist out of the wall

"I don't care anymore,"

He scoffed and walked away

"I gotta go to work now,"

He notified while grabbing his shirt and leaving. I flinched as the front door slammed then looked up at Justin, he looked to the floor and let out a shuddering breath

"D-Don't be afraid, y-you know he'd never hit you,"

He stuttered. I frowned

"I know…. Then why are you afraid?"

I asked. Justin looked down at me

"He's got a real short temper and he's very strong; I just get a little jumpy when he's angry, that's all,"

He assured. I looked to the floor again then walked over and hugged Justin

"I love you, Big Brother,"

I mumbled into his diaphragm. He wrapped his arms around me

"I love you too, little Brother,"

He sighed. I pulled away and gently touched his tattoo

"When did you get it?"

I asked. Justin shrugged

"2-3 weeks ago,"

He shrugged. I swung my head back before running off

"You know; Alex could probably use your help in the fields, why don't you go help him to show him how sorry you are for stressing him out like you always do!"

I called to Justin. He followed me into the living room

"Yeah, I'll head out in a minute, first-,"

He sat down and pulled me into his lap

"How was school?"

He asked. I nodded

"Boring, I would ask you but I already know that you didn't go,"

I giggled. Justin thumped my head before pushing me off his lap

"Well, I'm gonna go help Alex in the fields now; you be good,"

He was stern. I clasped my hands behind my back and grinned mischievously

"I won't make any promises,"

I snickered. Justin smirked and rolled his eyes

"You are just like Mamma,"

He chuckled before leaving. I sighed and flopped down on the couch, I wasn't allowed to help them in the fields because when I was 8 I got my hand caught in a mower, luckily I only lost 2 fingers; which is where I got the nickname 'Three Finger'. Even when Mamma was here we didn't have a lot of money; my hand, and Justin's eye were both treated at home. My hand was really tender and I had to keep it bandaged all the time, Justin was supposed to do the same thing with his eye but he had too much fun creeping people out with his blind eye. I stood and decided to clean; I may not be able to help in the manual labors, but at the very least I could be a really short house wife.

**How'd you like it? Was it good? Justin's going through his rebellious teen phase and Alex gets pissed, Seth is a housewife and we learn what happened to his hand; next time we learn about what happened to Justin's eye (Maybe)**


End file.
